1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a mobile communication terminal, and more particularly, to a mobile communication terminal for downloading contents capable of enhancing a user's convenience, and a method thereof.
2. Description of the Background Art
Generally, a mobile communication terminal is a device for wirelessly communicating with another party anywhere and anytime through a switching control by a mobile switching center (MSC) while being carried in a service region defined by a base station (BS). Recently, a mobile communication terminal having a large display device is being actively developed.
The mobile communication terminal is being provided with not only a communication function but also an additional service function for enhancing a user's convenience and a communication utility. A user's preference for the additional service is being increased.
The additional service function includes a wireless internet on-line service function such as an on-line game, a portable internet service, a video on demand (VOD), and a file download; a message function such as a chatting, an instant message, a text message, a multimedia message, and an electronic mail; a calling function such as a voice calling and a video calling; a camera function such as a moving image capturing and a still image capturing; and each kind of additional function such as a scheduler, a telephone directory search, a calculator, a memo note, a communication contents audio-recording, a communication contents video-recording, a terminal state setting, a calendar search, a world time viewing, an alarm setting, a moving image file reproduction, and a music file reproduction.
A user can download not only contents of a small capacity such as an MP3 but also contents of a large capacity such as a music video or a game through the on-line service. When the contents of a small capacity or a large capacity are downloaded, the state of the contents being downloaded is displayed on a display unit of the mobile communication terminal.
However, in the related art mobile communication terminal for downloading contents, when a contents selected by the user is downloaded, only a downloading state of the selected contents is displayed. Therefore, when the selected contents has a large capacity, the user has to wait until the downloading for the contents is completed thereby to have boredom.